


There's A Spiderman In...Tokyo Ghoul?!

by Powaugh17



Category: Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aogiri no Ki | Aogiri Tree (Tokyo Ghoul), Awesome Nagachika Hideyoshi, CCG Nagachika Hideyoshi, Epic Bromance, Eventual Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Insane Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise Needs a Hug, M/M, Mentioned Peter Parker, Nagachika Hideyoshi Is a Dork, Nishio Nishiki Being An Asshole, Precious Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Romantic Friendship, Shy Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise, Sunshine Boy Nagachika Hideyoshi, Surprise Ending, Weird Plot Shit, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-03 07:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21175463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powaugh17/pseuds/Powaugh17
Summary: The AU no one asked for, in which Hide gets bit by an radioactive spider one night getting a soda from a machine. To later on begin a journey, to find out the hero inside him as he learns from his superpowers and enhanced senses. But what will the ghouls and CCG think of this new appearance? Will he be taken advantage by the CCG to hunt down all the ghouls? Or will he be the only hero that can unite the human and ghoul community next to his long childhood (crush) best friend Kaneki?All this mess of a destiny when poor Hide just wanted to drink a fucking Coca-Cola.





	1. Nagachika's Bad Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings everyone! ^^; So for starters, this is a story that I've been curious on exploring and hope that the fandom isn't too dead to not enjoy this crazy idea, even when Tokyo Ghoul series has ended lol ;w; Overall, I feel like writing this is gonna be lots of fun so thought it would be nice sharing it too with whoever can come across this!

If Hideyoshi Nagachika was asked to explain his life in one genre, it wouldn't be a tragedy, no it would be something like a _"rejected piece of comedy"_. Because ever since he was a boy, even when his luck in life would be so bad by taking away his only parent figure due to the hands of ghouls, as well as be put under foster care as a _"sweet gesture"_ by the CCG in favor of his father's line of hard-work as an investigator, and not to mention how he was eventually adopted by a loving male-male couple, until they could no longer be legally his guardians due to the discovery of both of them coming from the United States and were forced to leave him behind at age 12....

Somehow Hide always found a way to smile his way through, in hopes that everything was going to be fine and that he was going to see his old guardians one day, when he raised enough money to get a passport to move in to Florida so they could finally show them how amazing Disney World was really about.

Though, the fact that he couldn't make his goals come true already at the age of nineteen wasn't what he found funny. But how his mind quickly changed it's course when he wanted to become friends with Kaneki that first day of middle school. Because little did he know that their friendship was gonna grow stronger, especially become closer as they were both accepted on the same university they coincidentally wished to go.

That's mainly why Hide pushed away the thought of ever leaving Tokyo. He didn't wanna leave Kaneki behind, alone by himself. Just the small thought of him not feeding himself or caring enough to take a shower due to the dark cloud above his head would always send shivers down Hide's spine. The blonde man loved the dark haired timid bastard to the point on not hesitating to make sure that Kaneki was alright, and that he smiled once or two by day instead of always frowning and pouting...especially when Hide would on purpose be so energetically loud to distract him from being stuck on his bookworm world.

But it all felt so long ago, ever since Kaneki disappeared without a trace a couple of weeks ago. As if their childhood and time spent together wasn't ever enough, at least not for Kaneki to trust Hide and tell him he became a ghoul. Though, the blonde man had a feeling in his gut that that wasn't the whole picture: Knowing his best friend's mindset, Kaneki is probably charged with self-guilt for what happened on that attack from Nishiki, their supposed mentor.

And if that was certainly true, then Hide couldn't do much after all. Since he was sailing the same boat but on a different side of the ocean. He should have never challenged Kaneki to finally go on a date with that insane Rize ghoul.

The blonde man was a fool to believe that Kaneki wasn't going to go after Rize. His love for his clueless best-friend blinded him to hope for a different reaction...one that could involve Kaneki possibly having feelings for Hide as well and realizing such when the blonde man said that Rize and him being together was impossible.

**"** ** _Because you already have me right in front of you, dumbass."_ **

_ _But of course, his bad luck just had to take the spotlight whenever it wanted and whoever it was, right?_ _

* * *

If it wasn't for the flashes of blue light from his small television set, Hide wouldn't have woken up from his evening nap with a groan. He lazily stretched his body as he rose from the cushioned floor to turn of the TV, before sighing when he realized how he exhausted himself out due to his over thinking as he saw it was late in the night by the darkened sky from his window.

_"Guess I should use this time to get my stubborn ass on that English homework for tomorrow."_ Hide mumbled to himself as he thought about the work he's been procrastinating to do, especially when his mind wasn't so focused in the university as he worried for his best friend and what the CCG had in stored for the recent attacks caused by ghoul terrorist organizations. Not that he was failing his grades- though his professors have noticed his change of behavior as Hide no longer participated on the discussions and answered his exams with no more passion.

As the blonde man gathered his stuff to settle himself in responsible mode, the image of getting a soda to feel more energized crossed Hide's mind. Immediately, the ghost feeling of a sweet yet cold drink put the blonde man under a spell as he figured it wouldn't hurt go outside for a while to find a soda machine. It's not like he was thinking on taking a walk to wander around in the face of danger, anyways.

Except that it certainly felt like that as the blonde man felt his goosebumps rise in fear as the silence of the night freaked him out. Going back to his apartment, Hide decided it was best to use his headphones and play his pop rock playlist so he didn't feel as nervous searching for a soda machine.

And indeed listening to Panic! At the Disco's Death of a Bachelor Album as he walked outside made him feel more grounded until he finally found an operating soda machine on a grim alley.

_"Well, well, if it isn't my one true love." _Hide chuckled to himself as he gazed at the Coca-Cola can on one of the highest shelves. As he searched for his wallet, he still let the music blast on his ears while proceeding to hum along the chorus for House of Memories...completely distracted from noticing the Radioactive Black Widow Spider gracefully lowering herself to land on the blonde man's shoulder. Carefully shifting herself to hide inside Hide's blue hoodie's cap while the blonde man inserted the yens and got his soda.

She took her time to bite her prey patiently as she let him arrive to his home, and sit down where he was planning to stay until he finished torturing himself with his studies. Though, when the Black Widow Spider sensed that the blonde man was about to lift his soda can, she quickly crawled all the way towards his arm and bit him with a determined impulse above the same hand he used to open up the soda.

With a terrified and surprised scream, Hide dropped his soda and abruptly jumped upwards as he quickly noticed what the hell bit him. Glancing at the Black Widow staring at him with grinning eyes, Hide felt his breath catch on his throat as he hardly slapped away the arachnid, cringing a bit by the red mark he felt growing above his skin due to his slap.

But the burning pain that was growing from that spider bite was nothing that Hide ever felt before. He felt something **_\- like a hot and cold yet electric spark -_** traveling inside him, and the blonde man wasn't sure if it made him nauseous or dizzy.

Feeling numbness on his legs, Hide tried to hold himself together by the walls in his apartment as he searched for his phone in his nightstand. Whatever he was poisoned or not, he needed to try call 119 and hope that they're able to get to his emergency in time.

Though, the farthest he reached was the door to his room as he suddenly felt his head too heavy for his numb body to carry. Collapsing on the floor, the fall caused Hide's upset stomach to puke everything out at his side before choking on a sob. Realizing he was shaking really bad as he went through what the blonde man figured was pure living hell by still being conscious when his ears, eyes and mouth began to feel as if they were melting by the blood that was bursting out of them. While his skin felt cold yet like fire and itched as if there were cockroaches walking all over him.

Wanting to scream, Hide could only give a weak cough and try to shut his eyes as he let himself be slowly abused by death as it wished. The blonde man knew this wasn't a battle he could possibly win, left alone go against with when his whole system felt it was being cold-blooded destroyed.

<strike>_Left alone also realizing_ _how_ _wrong he was, __to__ think he understood what it meant to be hopeless right when he fell in love with his best friend._</strike>


	2. Baby Spider's First Steps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hide thought that the least thing he expected was to wake up from a blackout, things just started to get a whole lot of weirder for the poor young man.

The morning light that came from his apartment's windows eventually made their way towards Hide's unconscious body. After some long slow minutes, the blonde man's conscious seemed to grasp itself together as he was finally able to open his heavy eyes.

Blinking in confusion, Hide swore for a moment that all that he went through was part of a nightmare and that he probably knocked himself out somehow, but the thought was completely pushed back as he checked himself and felt the dried blood under his ears and eyes.

_“What...The...Hell?”_ Hide heard himself hoarsely say under his breath, before groaning as the sound felt too loud. Blocking his ears, suddenly all of his senses were also quite sensitive, cringing at how he could clearly see the lifeless Black Widow Spider with her infinite red spots. Even though she was way in the other side of the apartment and her figure was so small in the floor that anyone could have missed it.

Anyone except Hide.

It only took a couple of seconds for him to also grasp how he could clearly hear the engines of the cars and what people said while walking on the streets as if he were there too, as well as sense when the lights of the street will change and if those outside had good or bad energy. Heck, he could even smell the paint of his walls as well as of his neighbors, even though they've been long dried up for years.

All was too quick and overwhelming for Hide to process. But instead of letting his panic rise even more, he immediately pushed himself upwards to jump right into the bathroom. Hoping that a cold shower could ease whatever he was going through.

As he sensed and strongly felt each water drop hit his skin, Hide could only cringe by how surreal his whole body was acting. It was almost like he was in a different body, a more superhuman type and far from normal. Though, nothing made any sense at the same time.

_Wasn't I supposed to be dead?_

_What exactly bit me?_

_Why is my whole body acting so strange?_

_And how am I so hungry all of a sudden?!_

The last thought pierced his mind as Hide's stomach growled at him as if he hasn't eaten in days. Already done with his quick cold shower, the blonde man went on to dry himself as well as his soaked hair until he screamed in shock by looking at himself in the bathroom's mirror.

_ **WHERE DID THESE GOOD-LOOKING MUSCLES COME FROM?!** _

_ **NO, SERIOUSLY, WHAT THE—** _

_ **WAIT I HAVE ABS NOW?!** _

_ **I LOOK LIKE I OWN A GYM THIS IS–** _

_ **WHAAAAAT?!?!?!** _

Hide saw himself panicking out-loud as he ran out of his bathroom with the same towel he was drying himself before around his waist, somehow already on the kitchen. As if his stomach had eyes of their own, it began to growl more aggressive towards the bewildered blonde man, and before thinking twice about what to eat Hide's hands moved themselves to search the two cereal boxes he had on the cabinets.

And for Hide's horror he ended up emptying both boxes as if they were nothing but air. Clearly not satisfied enough, his stomach forced him to open his fridge, and almost in a frenzy he took hold of the cardboard egg box as well as his pack of ham before searching for a pan to make himself some mixed scrambled eggs. In hopes that by then his stomach would leave him be.

Though his hopes went to a dead end as his stomach finally felt full after eating almost all of his eggs and ham, as well as after devouring like five pancakes. Hide felt so frustrated, by the fact that he almost emptied his fridge and what was in his cabinets, that he recklessly smashed his fist on a near table.

But apparently with such uncontrolled force that he shattered it in an instant, the sound of the broken wood making Hide jump so high... that he found himself upside down?!?

* * *

_“Okay, okay, okay, okay, –DEFINITELY NOT NORMAL, NOPE NOPE– What am I supposed to– how do I get back to the ground?!?!” _Hide squeaked in fright and in panic as he felt more stressed out looking at his surroundings from the ceiling's point of view, though slightly relieved that his towel was tightly around his waist and that his stomach wasn't upset about such insane state. Quickly thinking that removing his feet from the ceiling will do the trick, the upside down blonde man cursed under his breath as his feet seemed...glued? no matter how much he pulled.

Though for some odd reason, which was ironic to be a surprise considering how everything that was Hide now was incredibly odd, when he moved as to walk on the ceiling his sticky feet would move along with no problem. After reaching above his living room, he subconsciously began to crawl in direction to where his tall floor lamp was, having an idea that maybe if he took hold of something firm in the ground he can pull himself down.

Until he blinked in confusion when the floor lamp ended up sticking itself to the palm of his hand the moment he touched it.

_“Oh come on!”_ Hide whined with a frustrated pout as he waved his hand to get the floor lamp off, before using the uncontrollable force again for it to go flying towards the kitchen's wall. Eyes widening, the upside down blonde man remembered the floor lamp being a kind welcoming gift from one his lovely neighbors when he bought his apartment after raising the money from working so many hours while studying back on high-school, and wished he could stop it from crashing.

In which he was able to do so thanks to his enhanced instincts. But the way he put the floor lamp back to safety was what Hide considered to be the weirdest trait of all.

He just shot what looked like a web at the floor lamp and gracefully pulled it back to the living room. 

** _A fucking white liquid-ish but solid web. Coming right from his wrists._ **

Hide was so astonished, that his jaw and eyes completely dropped in pure shock. Only for his sticky feet to lose all tension and groaning when he hit the floor headfirst. Though, gathering himself quickly, the surprised young man examined with curious eyes at the web that was curled neatly on the floor lamp.

Finally solving this chaotic mystery, as the familiar memory of a small blonde boy happily fanboying over an American comic superhero with a red and blue suit to his annoyed yet slightly amused dark haired best friend, flashed in front of his now widened eyes.

_I_ _did not just gain any superhuman body and powers...._

** _Hideyoshi Nagachika, the bright chatty human, simply became a Spiderman._ **


	3. How To Be A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Hide begins his search for guidance and help with how to live as a Spiderman, the blonde man goes through an existential crisis with how challenging his life might turn out to be now...

"_Spiderman. The Spiderman. Like—the superhero from those comics...that I used to love reading as a kid...this...This can't be possible?"_ Hide breathlessly said with his eyes now narrowed and no longer surprised, before a doubtful frown appeared on his face as he stopped examining the floor lamp and made his way back to his room to get himself some clothes to wear. Carefully glancing from the corner of his eye the lifeless Black Widow ignored on the living room's floor, in someway expecting the arachnid to laugh at his foolish thinking, until he decided to focus more on his closet.

After choosing a dark blue buttoned shirt with some aesthetically pleasing floral design and some white shorts that reached above his knees, not to mention some dark brown converse shoes that for a second Hide considered not to pick over some sandals until he remembered his sticky troublesome feet, the blonde man felt proud of himself for finding some motivation to save his day.

Though, he was still curious to be sure about the possible truth behind his whole body's change. So as he turned his head towards his phone on the nightstand, he wondered if he could shoot another web again but this time with the determined intention on doing it to bring his phone towards himself. However, as soon as he lifted his arm and re-flexed his wrist kinda how he did before....

His phone suddenly rang an alarm to let him know about his ignored morning classes, the triggering sound frightening Hide for a second as the web he shot missed his intended target and impacted the only small window in his room. Accidentally shattering it the moment the blonde man slightly pulled back.

_"...Alright I'm convinced, since I did gain super strength and have web fluid swirling in my...veins I guess?...Does this mean...That in this world, this same universe, ghouls aren't the only different intelligent species besides humans?" _Hide thought in wonder as he swirled his wrists curiously before getting to his phone and searched for his backpack. He imagined more spider-men like him around the world living up to the honor to make their science fictional species into reality, perhaps even Peter Parker as well...until he shook his head by the memory of all the different versions and universes there's been made off the comics. 

_Realizing how there's only one Spiderman per universe. It would explain why their species was so vulnerable to be forgotten and to be believed on not existing at all._

**_They were all scattered and hidden. _**

<strike> ** _Or maybe he was just the only one left? _ ** </strike>

Hide glanced at the lifeless Black Widow Spider again when his mind thought of such lonely dismay. Sighing, the blonde man pushed that burden away as he dumped her corpse in the kitchen's trashcan before getting his apartment's keys and planned what to do. There was no sane way that he could go to his university- he was already late for his classes and certainly didn't want to risk on sticking or accidentally webbing anything...until he learned how to control his superhuman powers. If there was only a source he could be guided on how to be a Spider- 

_"The comics! Why, obviously they can help me figure out how to get used with my new body!" _Hide exclaimed out-loud while grinning, knowing a comic store around the Nerima City which luckily was on the same commercial street the grocery store was. By how his stomach reacted before, Hide suspects his metabolism has changed radically and it's way more active than it normally should. Though, buying a whole week's worth of groceries for him to eat it all in a day or two was really going to be a huge expense on his savings account. It's not like he's that reckless to empty his whole savings account just for food.

_So where was he supposed to get enough money to fully treat his wild metabolism_, will be a concern that the blonde man guessed he could figure out on his way as he rode his bike on the streets of the 20th ward of Tokyo. After saying goodbye to his home and locked it up outside, he wholeheartedly grinned at the sight of his trustworthy red bike. He loved riding it with such speed that he could enjoy the liberal sensation from the wind as well as from the whole world, as it all seemed to pass by him with no care.

It was one of the best feelings ever, he never got tired of it and wondered if his new enhanced senses would mind. 

_ Maybe not if he was focused on the routes he was going to take? _

* * *

_ **Oh, they did mind alright. ** _

_ **A lot. ** _

_ **With no hesitation to put him on the verge of a sensory overload.** _

With just taking a few turns on leaving the apartments building and arriving at the busy streets did his sensitive senses,_ especially his sight & hearing _, start to freak out real bad by all of his loud & distracting surroundings. At some point while stopping on a light, Hide could swear that the moment he stopped paddling he could hear almost everything that was Tokyo, in which he thought it was insane that his ears could grasp sound waves from so many miles away. That was without fully focusing on the smells, which by scent he could easily tell the foods and which person had a decently good or dangerously bad scent. He wondered if the bad scents referred to the ghoul species or if it was something more generalized.

Though, as he felt his goosebumps automatically tingle upwards by the sense of the stop light about to change, Hide took a mental note on discovering more about the scent situation later before riding his bike a bit more in a hurry to fight off his sight and hearing's panic on acknowledging all one by one.

Once he arrived at the commercial street he had in mind and saw clearly from his corner of his eye a tech store, Hide's instincts made a move first and immediately turned his bike out of the streets to park it on the sidewalk nearby a light-post, jumping out of it as he practically ran inside with his anxiety tight on his throat.

Going to a tech store wasn't exactly part of his plans, but god he needed to get some noise-cancelling headphones asap before his abnormal senses drove him insane. Even if throwing away his cheap loyal headphones broke his heart a bit.

Hide was so focused on finding the headphone section that he didn't see the worried worker coming to help him, until he felt his spider-sense tingle for something upcoming. It was simply the worried worker that carefully placed her hand above his arm, asking him if he was alright since he seemed sick, but his goosebumps felt it all as a threat and Hide wasn't sure how to respond.

Swallowing his anxiety down, Hide threw an embarrassed smile as he shakily pointed at his ears and sighed in relief when the worried worker seemed to understand as she kindly guided him to the headphone section at the left side of the tech store, nearby the Bluetooth speakers. As she helped him choose which was more effective to cancel any external noises from his surroundings to reduce over-stimulation from his sensitive senses, Hide half-listened as he was distracted by how his spider-tingle remained alerted...

And shocked himself by the chance that the worker was possibly...a ghoul?

_"It shouldn't surprise me this much...they do have lives of their own, after all." _Hide thought as he mentally reasoned with his enhanced senses, which the blonde man guessed they were just acting protective with him, before following the kind ghoul worker towards the cashier station to purchase the blue noise-cancelling Bluetooth headphones.

_"Thank you, really, for helping me out...madam. Hope you have a good day." _Hide politely said with genuine intention as a friendly smile crossed his face to hide his internal scream by the price but paid it anyways. After the kind ghoul worker placed his new headphones inside a bag, she had a small smile in her face as she wished him the same before moving along with her duty.

The blonde man really hoped a kind ghoul like her kept having peaceful days instead of ever facing death or any serious trouble with those CCG investigators. And proceeded to overthink about the ghoul community's living rights as he exited the tech store to search for the comic store while putting on his new noise-cancelling headphones.

* * *

When he finally arrived at the comic store, Hide already felt better by how his headphones worked like a charm for his ears' comfort. The chances of him going through another sensory overload now were gratefully low, and his spider-sense wasn't tingling anymore once he got to the different environment.

_"Disappointing to hear the breaking news that ghouls aren't comic geeks." _Hide joked on his mind with a sly smirk as he searched for the American Comics section, which was far behind from all the manga. Rolling his eyes, Hide found the comic universe he was looking for by spotting the cringe-worthy **_Supaidāman _**label above a whole pack of classic volumes.

As he searched for the volumes of Peter Parker having his first adventures and discoveries as Spiderman, the blonde man softly smiled at the covers that showed his childhood idol swinging on the sky and confronting insane villains with a daring look. Hide recalls how he admired the comic superhero by how invincible and amazing he was, especially with his inspirational motto: _"With great power comes great responsibility" _that Peter Parker believed in heart and in memory of Uncle Ben. 

He would say it and believe in it too back in the day, but just to annoy Kaneki whenever he was conflicted with something and was too stubborn to talk to him about it. Hide's softened smile went to twitch in slight pain, by the additional memory of his dark haired best friend playfully rolling his eyes at him as he stuck his tongue out adorably at the giggling blonde boy.

_"I need to get Kaneki out of my head. Just for today...I need to focus with this." _Hide mumbled to himself as he shook away any more memories from the past and decided to purchase the volumes he could get in chronological order from the _Amazing Spiderman Marvel Comic Collection. _Almost accidentally grabbing some from a different writer that wasn't Stan Lee, mentally disowning himself for offending the author's legendary honor. 

Though nothing felt more offensive than realizing how cheap these precious comics were outside the States before paying for them while giving a disapproving look at the <strike>**uncultured**</strike> careless cashier.

* * *

After placing the pack of comics inside his backpack and went to the near grocery store, Hide spent an hour and two getting what he thought were enough food supplies while he searched for another job. While he waited in line with his cart full of a bit of everything, he thought on maybe applying to work in some company or office as an assistant by night, since his part-time job in the university as an English Language tutor was during the afternoon and he could use the evening for his Spiderman training.

_Wow, I'm really taking all of this seriously, aren't I?_

_Will my studies get affected anyways with me paying attention to my spider-mutant state?_

_Cause I don't wanna drop out of Kamii, and I really don't wanna lose my Honors scholarship there..._

_What if I start acting like an actual Spiderman then?_

_But do I really see myself someone more than just a uni student?_

_ **How can I be a hero?** _

Almost as if fate heard his worried thoughts, once Hide paid for his groceries and used his super-strength to carry all of the bags outside while calmly walking towards where he parked his bike, his spider-sense warned him of danger incoming.

Looking around carefully, the blonde man's eyes widened as he stepped back to not crash with some thief that had robbed someone's purse and was running away fast. Turning his glance, he quickly found the victim: a crying old lady who was being helped to stand by some around her outside a bakery. Feeling his blood rise with an adrenaline that wasn't there before, Hide clenched his fists with a puzzled expression as he didn't know if he should intervene...especially when his identity would be at risk.

But when he heard the old lady silently whimper how she had a homemade gift for her grandson in her purse, Hide was already dashing in direction where the thief was attempting to escape from his dirty crime.


	4. Good-Hearted Crime Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who could have guessed that Hide wasn't like any ordinary Spiderman?

"_I'm actually going to do this, okay, but like- so my plan is to what-take the purse out of his hands? It's not like I know martial arts!" _Hide thought with a worried frown as he somehow dashed in chase of the thief without losing any of his grocery bags, not really sure how was he going to confront the criminal with no clue how to fight or how to put him down...until the cartoon light-bulb in in his mind brightened up as he glanced as his wrists.

** _Easy, I can just web him up against a wall!_ **

Now confident with his plan, Hide playfully smiled as he strongly shouted at the thief to stop at once, and congratulating himself as the criminal did what the blonde man intended him to do. Which was to take an abrupt short cut that Hide knew well it was going to lead to an alley with a dead end. Either the thief was dumb or was clearly not from around here baffled Hide, but admitted that he found it funny seeing the criminal's body expression as soon as he saw the large wall in front of his view.

_"It's...over, for...you, man. Now...hand me the...purse, and I might...not call...the police on ya." _Hide exclaimed to the thief, attempting to sound serious, but his voice quivered by how much he needed to catch his breath from all the running they did.

** _Shit I need to work with my stamina._ **

The thief blinked his already bored eyes before snickering maliciously at him, the blonde man noticing why when he became self-aware about the blue headphones that hanged half-loose around his neck and and how he dropped his grocery bags at his sides the moment he stopped running.

In other words, he looked ridiculous and the criminal seemed to believe it too as he revealed a sharp knife from his pocket threateningly while heading for him with a mischievous grin. Tensing due to his spider-sense, Hide's superhuman instincts helped him reflex the attack as he quickly jumped out of the way with a swirl. While straightening his arm as to bend his wrist to shoot a web at the criminal's weapon away.

In which indeed a quick web came out and sticked itself all over the knife before it went flying away from the criminal's grasp. Though, as Hide attempted to shoot a larger and stronger web at the surprised thief to stick him into the wall behind him..._nothing came out from both wrists._

Doing the same reflex again and failing to shoot the web he wanted again, Hide's eyes grew wider in confusion, until he had to jump back as he sensed the criminal push back from his mind the weird fluid and tried to throw another attack but this time via a punch. Feeling his superhuman instincts suggesting him to follow another reflex, the blonde man narrowed his eyes frustratingly at the criminal as he automatically clenched his fist and threw what seemed to be a loose punch right at his jaw.

Though, due to his super-strength did Hide's punch send the criminal flying backwards anyways. Once he heard the thief's head impacting the wall with a hard slam, the blonde man looked away beforehand and cringed when it echoed through the abandoned alley. Taking deep breaths as to steady his nerves of accidentally killing someone, Hide carefully went to his unconscious body to check the thief's pulse...and released a nervous sigh he didn't know he was holding when he could hear some pulses beneath his enhanced ears.

_"Oh my god he's not dead, but knocked out...Shit, this went real bad than expected...just what happened to my webs?"_ Hide thought with a bewildered look as he gently moved the unconscious thief in a more comfortable position with his back against the wall. Grabbing the grandma lady's purse that was nearby, the blonde man held his phone to make an anonymous call to the police while suggesting to contact an ambulance before hanging up, and went to grab all of his grocery bags before settling his noise cancelling headphones back to his ears.

Before leaving, Hide glanced back at the criminal he just defeated with a pitiful frown, and wished him to get well before he went to search for his bike...hoping that the homemade gift wasn't damaged inside her purse. 

* * *

Luckily, his bike was still parked next to the light-post outside the tech store, and with a rush Hide searched for the bakery store with his grocery bags hanged in mid-arms for a couple of minutes until he spotted the same grandma lady there being comforted by some kind worker. With a grin, he excitedly waved the arm where he was holding the purse towards her before parking his bike nearby, and chuckled when the grandma lady brightened up as he handed her purse back.

_“I believe this belongs to you.” _Hide kindly said with a polite bow as the grandma lady nodded at him while giving him a softened smile by his good deed, warming the blonde man's heart in a way that he guessed a hero would feel. And admitting how he liked the idea of becoming a superhero as the grandma lady hugged him as she saw how her grandson’s homemade gift was intact inside her purse, while insisting on buying a coffee for Hide even though he was declining to with an embarrassed smile.

However, Hide ended up accepting the request once the grandma lady suggested to buy him a hot chocolate instead.

* * *

Back home, Hide could finally settle his groceries in his kitchen's cabinets and fridge and afterwards carefully throw his backpack on his bed as well as his new headphones. Sitting on the edge of his bed, the blonde man rested his head on both palms as he contemplated the long day he had.

“_From brainstorming my best friend's disappearance with a ghoul theory to doing errands to suddenly confronting a criminal....Yeah, my life's gotten somewhat interesting with this spider bite.” _Hide mumbled under his breath before glancing at his backpack, remembering about the pack of comics inside. Composing himself, he went on to lazily take out the comics as he settled himself in the middle of his bed with his legs on a crossing butterfly position, beginning to study on how to live as a Spiderman as he speed-read the scenes he found most important for now: Peter Parker's transition from a science major student to developing his alter-ego identity.

Until he almost lost his mind when he read a scene of Peter Parker explaining how he shoot webs. Letting out a frustrated groan when he compared the scene on the classic comic vs the Amazing Spiderman comic:

_“His _ _ **web making ability** _ _ is one of his most closely guarded secrets! But we can tell you this..._ _ **He makes his own web fluid under the the most exacting conditions in the lab** _ _, storing it in small, compacting cylinders like miniature toothpaste tubes!”_

_Vs._

_“–But for most of my spider career, _ _ **I’ve used this web shooters–The only part of my amazingness that isn't natural.** _ _ I _ _built_ _ these beauties _ _myself_ _ way back when I was a high school science prodigy, _ _ **impressive huh?”** _

_“You have to be kidding me—I could have sworn Peter Parker—I thought he used those web shooters to regulate and strengthen his fluid, not to produce it!!” _Hide shouted while throwing the comics dramatically in the air. Pouting as he felt like he just got betrayed and lied to by his childhood superhero idol, even though it's not like it was the Comic Spiderman's fault that he couldn't predict all of those from spider-human species were the same. Now he wondered how was he, _a freshman year uni student of an English major_, supposed to figure out how to play scientist...and invent _his own version_ of web shooters. One where it would actually be a web fluid regulator when he wants to shoot any stronger & wider webs depending on his target.

Another huge problem was that he wasn't an..._expert_ especially when it came to chemistry, or anything related on producing lab experiments, so Hide thought it was splendid how he hit a dead end here when he hasn't read the rest of the comic scenes yet.

**Unless...He knew someone that could help him create a formula to regulate & strengthen his web fluid?**

“_Nishiki... he's a pharmaceutical student. He's got the lab skills, but god how am I going to convince that asshole to do me a favor? He would rather lend a hand to the devil than me.”_ Hide thought out loud as he rolled his eyes by the memory image of how much four-eyes hates the blonde man for... existing? Did he found his existence annoying? Was that it? Hide wasn't sure, since Nishiki Nishio had a twisted temper.

But he guessed that maybe someone like Touka can tolerate and even dominate his attitude. Hide just hoped that, since he was her friend, she didn't mind being asked to help him out.

As he typed on his phone’s schedule to grab a time during noon to visit Anteiku the next day, Hide decided to search as a last source more references on how to invent the Spiderman web shooters and was surprised to see how much backup info he found about their construction. He typed down on his phone’s notes the address of an engineer supply store that was out of city, which meant that the fastest way to get there was by taking the train instead of riding his bike, and let out a yawn before realizing how worn out he felt....debating if he should call it a night. 

_“Nah, sleep is for the weak.” _Hide said to himself as he went to wash his face with cold water, determined to keep going. Spending his whole night reading and taking notes of comic scenes that showed Peter Parker learning how to swing in the sky by buildings, how to use walls to impulse himself in higher jumps, how to create different webbings depending how you reflex your wrists...

And most importantly how to get used to the pro's & con's of his spider-sense when it came to detect dangerous as well as non-dangerous situations. 


	5. A Visit To Anteiku With A Cause

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With great intentions on making this Spiderman alter ego identity work splendidly, Hide forgot to think about how his going to talk with Touka and Nishiki...without letting them know about his new change.

Hide didn't catch any sleep that night. None at all. He spend so much time learning, studying and planning (especially with listing what mechanical parts he'll need for the web shooters as well as what chemicals can be found in webs), from what it takes to be a Spiderman that when he finally finished up his investigation it was 5am in the morning.

_"Might as well do some jogging now." _Hide thought as he stretched himself out of his messy bed, kinda impressed how he still felt restless after everything's he's done, and went to change into some sporty clothes. Smiling with a determined glee for the new routine of exercise, to strengthen his stamina and to feel more energized instead of risking on passing out the moment he stops thinking or moving.

Decided to wear a light blue hoodie with some gray sweatpants, he grabbed his phone and noise-cancelling headphones before he went to make himself a big sandwich for breakfast. After feasting, he grabbed his eco-friendly bottle of water from his fridge and was already heading outside. Locking up his home and placing his apartment keys in his pockets, before walking to a nearby public park.

Once he got there and began to admire the sky at such early morning, Hide wondered why he didn't he do this before. Even with how silent the world seemed, in which proved how he didn't have to wear his new headphones but Hide used them anyways to play his music just in case the streets began to be noisy, it still gave a peaceful feeling of it. If he wanted, he had the enhanced adrenaline to just keep running without looking back...

_Remember: "Great power comes great responsibility"_

The gentle thought crossed his mind following the ghostly voice of what Hide imagined would be Peter Parker's - _wise yet modest_\- and softly grinned at his bizarre imagination. It just had the perfect timing to settle his attention on reality, and knew how to be right about it. Especially now- with the reminder of not taking any freedom for granted, because being a Spiderman meant seeing this in a different way... as a duty.

Hide made sure to keep that in mind and in his heart as he finished with his jogging. He went back home with brightened eyes as he wanted to clean himself up for university, having high hopes that everything will be alright.

_ **Yeah, I'm going to be alright.** _

_ **Just have to believe in myself.** _

** _To face any other challenge from life._ **

** _There's nothing wrong taking leaps of fate._ **

_He preferred thinking like this than letting a worry from deep inside ruin his optimistic mindset, which came more out of fear than curiosity._

_ **But will this world be alright too with having a Spiderman around?** _

* * *

For his own defense, it's not like Hide was in control when he got invested with his Spiderman preparations. His curiosity was rather a victim of everything, since it's not he's fault becoming this type of superhero would be so entertaining and interesting. The temptation was so high on sketching how he daydreamed his web shooters would work and be designed, that he paid zero attention with what the professors were teaching. Even though he compromised himself on taking his classes seriously and not go just because he didn't want another attendance strike.

Like the smart stubborn knucklehead he was, Hide blamed his half-human side for having such dishonest tendency. Though, he was sure he was gonna make up for his studies soon as he got called out a couple of times, by nodding politely at his professors with an innocent smile that did ease their expectations for their blonde student.

Though, as he was done with his morning classes, now it was Hide's turn to be uneasy as he glanced at his watch signaling it was already noon.

_It was time to head to Anteiku_. With a mission on making sure he was in Touka's good-friendly side so she can be her guardian when it came to facing Nishiki.

The problem was that, as Hide practiced what he would talk about and how he was going be around them while riding his bike there, is that he had no clear clue on how he was going to explain the making of this fluid without spoiling he was a Spiderman.

He had no problem chatting with Touka and teasing Nishiki, for even though they weren't the closest of friends, they were still good with him and viseversa. Hide would be that type of friend that you could easily feel he was like family due to his wholehearted quirks, and compared to Nishiki, Touka seemed to approve more of this as she would always have a small soft smile in her face whenever Hide would visit the cafe and began to exclaim his loud & bright arrival.

And that's a huge win knowing how the dark purple hair girl tended to be quite cold when it came to show any genuine emotion.

But even with how well Hide's friendship is with Touka, this Spiderman situation is different. The blonde man's desire to keep his alter-ego as a private identity didn't exactly had anything to do with distrust, he simply felt like hiding the fact he's half-spider would save some trouble from revealing any secrets of this species real existence.

_After all, Spiderman is believed to be a fictional creation, since it's been thought to be impossible for someone to exist being invincible when it came to superpowers and strength._

Which now that he thinks about it, it's amusing to think about how the world will lose their minds when they realize that Spiderman's legacy is the real thing in Tokyo. Hide just can't wait to deal with the web shooters and web fluid regulator formula already, so he can soon start sketching a design of his very own Spiderman suit and go to his first superhero patrol ever.

Nonetheless, Hide had to pause his daydream moment as he parked his bike by the sight of the lovely Anteiku cafe. Before opening the wooden door, he swallowed down his nerves on screwing up; but still let out a hopeful grin as he cheerfully entered the cafe.

* * *

_"Top of the morning to all of you fine people today! Yo, Touka-chan! Long time no see cutie pie."_ Hide exclaimed with a bright laugh as some of the café's customers looked at him with a bewildered look and made some giggle by the show, as the dark purple haired lady waitress shook her head in an embarrassed matter to the blonde man.

_"Hey, Loud Mouth. It's nice to see you around here again, these days have been boring without your outgoing rambling lately."_ Touka said back to Hide as she walked towards him while rolling her eyes with a hidden smile on her face, and gave a teasing push to the blonde man as he grinned by the familiar nickname and with the fact that he was missed.

_"Aw you're so sweet. I've missed you too, cutiepie." _Hide said back sugar-coating on purpose as he threw a goofy wink at his female friend, which led Touka to sigh before glaring exasperatedly at the blonde man as he settled himself on a small table with energetic eyes. Though to torment him, Touka didn't follow as she went on to focus with her duty with other customers.

"_Heyyy! You're ignoring me on purpose, aren't you? That's just mean, Touka-chan."_ Hide whined out dramatically at the dark purple haired girl as he pouted when she did a short giggle by his childish outburst, before telling him that he'll need to wait until she finished her shift so they both had enough care-free time to talk some more.

After an hour or so, Touka was done with her shift as she took off her dark apron and with a small smile approached where Hide was sitting. Hide gave her a friendly smile back as he quickly got up and, like a gentleman, pulled a chair from his small table for his female friend. Almost immediately as she sat down a crossed the blonde man, Hide could feel his goosebumps rise as his spider-sense tingled in alarm...warning him how she wasn't a human. It would've surprised and perhaps even startle him if he didn't know her much as a person before...But in reality he didn't really care since Touka _is_ his good-kind hearted friend.

_So he ignored his overdramatic goosebumps and overprotective spider-tingle as he asked with a grin how Touka was and what was new._

Surprisingly, they both stayed talking nonstop for another hour. Hide asked her about the American series he recommended her to watch, in which Touka herself was curious to know about why the blonde man enjoyed their culture so much, and Touka spent a good half-hour bubbling about how she found SuperNatural real interesting and how she was eager to keep watching the House since she became glued by it due to the geniusity of Dr. Gregory House with the medical mysteries which made the blonde man feel proud. At the other hand, Touka asked with a shy hopeful smile if Hide watched the Studio Ghibli Films she recommended him to watch, which in a way he was ordered to do since it shocked her to the bone how he's never seen them during his childhood, and indeed Hide cheerfully rambled about Princess Mononoke and My Neighbor Totoro...taking another half-hour.

Eventually they had to stop their interaction right there, as Nishiki arrived for his shift and interrupted their invested conversation by loudly groaning at the sight of Hide.

_"Ugh, I should've stayed home if I knew this idiot was going to visit us __today__."_ Nishiki grumbled while glaring at the bright blonde man, who chuckled by his snake-tongue as he dared to get up and cheerfully pat him in the back.

"_Actually I invited myself here, thought of it as a lovely surprise. And it's nice to see you too again, man." _Hide teased back with an innocent smile as he had to carefully back away and pretend he was respecting his personal space...due to the sudden slap of Nishiki's scent and his spider tingle's increased alarming rate. It seemed that he had a slightly badder type of scent, and though it's not like four-eyes was a horrifying threat, deep down it still made Hide wonder about how he didn't get the same reaction with Touka besides of the minimum spider-tingle....

_ **What if, Hide dared to think, the "level" of bad scents...Depended on the ghoul's rank?** _

_Does this mean I can sense how strong they are beforehand?_

_"Dear God, you smell odd...like strongly different. What the fuck did you use as a cologne?"_ Nishiki suddenly hissed bringing Hide back to the present. He stood near him to study him over, with narrowed serious eyes while pinching his nose, making the blonde man feel like he was falling into a trap as he tried to seem calm and clueless as he carefully stared back at Nishiki.

Thankfully, Touka interfered with her arms crossed as she pulled Nishiki back while angrily glaring at him before snarling him to stop scaring Hide and do his work-shift. For a moment, Hide got real scared, not only because of his female friend standing protective of him. But how four-eyes was glaring back at Touka before both of them remained like this: _giving each other deadly vibes._

He felt like he was no longer in the Anteiku café, but inside a cage. Facing first row at the sight of two intimidating lions, who were about to jump at each other the moment someone moves a muscle to start a fight.

<strike> ** _And Hide wasn't sure if he was the bait that will pull them in or the chain that will pull them back._ ** </strike>

* * *

Somehow, Nishiki was convinced to stop his snake shenanigans as he only let out a frustrated snarl with gritted teeth before leaving them in peace. Sighing in relief, Hide turned back to Touka to give her a warmed "thank you" smile, who rolled her eyes at him while waving it off as it were nothing. Her kind & protective trait reminding the blonde man of why he came to Anteiku...to also see if Touka could help him with the secret web fluid situation.

_"Say, Touka-chan, I just remembered about something...like...will you mind if I ask for a favor?" _Hide carefully said with puppy eyes and in an angelic smile as they both moved themselves to the cafe's main counter this time, before finally ordering some coffee with milk & a cheesecake as Touka insisted, after what happened with Nishiki, on taking his order even though her work-shift was long over.

_"I won't mind, depending on what's the favor about."_ Touka said back as she had her eyes preparing his coffee and settling his cheesecake, but still gave him a small reassuring "don't worry" smile when he gave him what he ordered. Suddenly he felt his heart pounding on his enhanced ears, and realized how it were his nerves as he began to be self-aware of all the cafe's sounds and lights. But luckily, Touka didn't seem to notice Hide's inner panic, so the blonde man acted fast on swallowing his panic down before awkwardly coughing his nerves off.

_"I want you to help me getting Nishiki to collaborate with me on a...certain task from a research-based study...After he cools down, of course."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: According to Tokyo Ghoul's Fandom Wiki, at the beginning of the series Touka was an S rank and Nishiki was around S+ rank...


End file.
